Welcome to Hell, Little Saint
by PhantomWerewolfChaos
Summary: Link, the Hero of Hyrule, has left a heart-broken Princess Zelda in order to answer to the call of adventure. Yet all is not lost as Dark Link has chanced upon Hyrule's most precious treasure in her moment of sorrow and despondency.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. I just really like it, teehee! Also, I really like Nightwish (don't get me started), and give them credit where it is due for their amazing lyrics and influence. I'm just writing for fun, probably as a means to vent my desire for SOME romantic action in the Zelda series. I digress, if you are still reading this, you are amazing, I present to you the highest of fives *high five*, and enjoy! ^_^**

**Welcome to Hell, Little Saint**

Another snowy night. Doesn't Hyrule ever have any other weather? Perpetual frost was the forte of these northern winters. I tend to frequent the Lost Woods this time of year, finding the picturesque tranquility quite refreshing. Yet, somehow, tonight bore a different aura.

Because of this harsh weather, my field of vision was somewhat restricted. I slowly and almost unbelievingly drew closer to a soft glow in the distance. To the very best of my knowledge, only the Kokiri children dare to come into this forest. It's called the Lost Woods for a very good reason. And even they are not willing to brave such unsympathetic elements. Who else besides the Kokiri children would venture into this forest?

My curiosity whetted, I stalked closer toward the light, taking the effort to keep myself hidden. Once I got as close as I could without detection- conveniently in this forest there were plenty of trees- I started as I realized who the lantern light culprit was: Princess Zelda. The cadence of her breath was barely audible within the frozen forest. With every fiber of my being I wanted to approach her, embrace her. Why do I miss someone I've never met, with bated breath?

"Princess Zelda….," I rehearsed her name under my breath as I painfully debated whether I should emerge from the safety of the shadows- my world, my solitude.

The princess looked so cold as she slowly paced back and forth in a small, barren patch of snow. My curiosity of her presence was quickly replaced by the awe of her beauty, a goddess in the flesh under the embroidery of the stars. Her hair glistened an unnatural gold, gently entwining itself between the wind and the falling, virgin snow. An angel to my demon, for I, dressed as the night, have the capacity of perdition, so foreign a concept to that which is presumably divine. This stark duality urged a completeness only fulfilled by both of us. Nothing else would suffice.

I have never actually met Princess Zelda, though I have seen her from afar during public events and the like. She would always be accompanied by her lover, Link, the hero of Hyrule. Link… the bane of my existence. He had his muse while I bore an existence like a dying swan with twisted wings, yearning for that which I cannot have.

I choked on my selfish limerence, forcing myself to remain stationary. I knew better. She was happy- albeit with Link, ergo I was happy. …No, perhaps _happy_ was too hopeful. I was reluctantly assuaged; sorrow has a human heart. That in mind, I became conscious of my heart, seeming to beat to the rhythm of the falling snow. How I wished it was instead made of unmoving ice. So cliché. Yet so desirable.

"Zelda," my trance broken, I snapped my head toward the intrusive voice. Link. Of course. I drew in a painful breath of air, of poison.

"What took you so long, silly?" The princess gracefully hopped herself over toward Link.

"Zelda, we need to talk." The last thing I could detect from either side of their conversation was a drawn-out sigh from Link as the wind picked up. Biting my lip in frustration, I strained to catch bits and pieces. Starting a conversation with that phrase was never a good sign.

With the wind still howling its spite and after what seemed an eternity, Princess Zelda's cheerful demeanor had deteriorated into a tear-stricken sob. Link, being of the noble variety, began to draw closer to her, but she dejectedly resisted, pushing him back. "Please, just go!" Even over the wind I could hear Zelda, her voice stricken with distress. Once more, Link attempted a sympathetic advance, only to be similarly rejected. His lips formed a final salutation as he turned to leave into the wintery darkness.

Princess Zelda now alone, collapsed to her knees, dropping the lantern to her side. I hesitated for a moment, disbelief apparent on my face. Slowly, without thinking, I brushed aside a few frozen twigs and began my way toward the crestfallen girl. The wind suddenly died down as I continued my progression, revealing my audible snowy footsteps.

"Link? *sniffle* I thought I told you to leave…," Princess Zelda was too busy wiping away crystal tears to properly judge my identity.

My world came crashing down on me. What should I say? This gorgeous creature, the object of my affection was not even a stone's throw away, so fragile, so broken.

"P-Princess Zelda?" Shit, I stuttered. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Zelda's head bolted upright, instantly locking her eyes with mine. Her sparkling lapis lazuli hued irises were a pleasant contrast to my own ruby-like pair.

"You're not Link….? But… you look so much like him. Who are you?" Zelda looked confused and slightly alarmed.

"Please, call me Shadow," I vocalized, fully aware of my bearing semblance toward the hero of Hyrule, minus the color palette. Link was notorious for wearing green, with a blond plumage of hair. I, on the other hand, wore black and had similarly jet-black hair.

"If I may…," I removed my cloak and draped it across her shoulders, helping the doll-like figure to her feet.

"Thank you… Shadow," Princess Zelda murmured as she drew my cloak tighter around her frame simultaneously pressing herself against me.

"Of course," I said just above a whisper, my heart now beating faster than it had ever before. Together we receded into the gradually calming night, the glow of the lantern following our wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note/Disclaimer: I'm finally back from my ventures through real life! I hope to update more in the future. That said, I'm really enjoying applying a sense of yin and yang to Dark Link x Zelda. I'm not by any means attempting to have any kind of religious connotations, I just really like the idea of a demon being in love with an angel. Anyway, as always, I do not own The Legend of Zelda. And now, in the words of one more or less famous Italian plumber, "Let'sa go!" (wrong series, mate! *gets bricked over the head*)**

In any story, the villain is the catalyst. The hero's not a person who will bend the rules or show the cracks in his armor. He's one-dimensional intentionally, but the villain is the person who owns up to what he is and stands by it. -Marilyn Manson

**Even the Devil Was Once an Angel**

The hymn of the gathered embroidery of stars posed as wandering ferrymen seized in eternal navigation across the ambience of the night sky. The fading sound of the wind echoed with the remorse of a dying chorus, gradually revealing the intrusive monotony of the sound of arduous footsteps obstructed by the aftermath of the night's blizzard.

Disbelievingly, I still couldn't quite register the events heretofore; it was unusual for anyone to wander into the Lost Woods, let alone in a blizzard… Let alone the princess of Hyrule.

Risking a glance to my side instantly corroded my malignant disbelief. The delicate frame of the princess was pressed as close to my likely insignificant source of warmth as trudging through the snow would permit. The goddesses must have sent me this gorgeous creature, perhaps as her repentance…. It would be my pleasure to bring this angel to contrition.

A violent shiver ran through my spine, completely unrelated to the unforgiving and frigid forest. I quickly averted my gaze from the benumbed princess.

"Shadow?" Princess Zelda's voice was intoxicating. So frail. So vulnerable. Like the delicate flutter of a dove, melodiously calling out to her unheralded companion, a mysterious black raven. Yet, unbeknownst to this divine fowl, this raven, stricken in perdition, relished the sinful and beastlike thrill of the hunt.

"My lady?" The sound of my own voice jolted my detached mind back into reality.

"Hyrule Castle is not far from here," Zelda's ornately gloved hand gestured just toward the decreasingly faint silhouette of the palace, the ancestral residence of the Royal Family. The façade was alight with the glow of the many braziers and torches lit in honor of the Goddess Din, evident even from such a notable distance.

The princess seemed to shrink ever so slightly under my gaze, her porcelain cheeks flushing with the slightest shade of pink. Hnnng.

"Father has been strict about the castle guard lately. If you don't mind, I prefer the more….unsuspicious route."

Without waiting for me to respond—which was more than preferable, given that my words were stuck in my throat—Princess Zelda brushed aside some seemingly inconspicuous foliage to reveal a secret passage. "Da, da, da, daaaa!" A familiar tune played through my head; funny how that always happens at times like this.

"Would you do me the honor of further accompanying me, Shadow?" The princess held my gaze, her eyes sparkling in the lantern light.

"It would be my pleasure," I unintentionally allowed a fanged grin to betray my otherwise stoic composure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers: when life gives you lemons, something something, LEMON. That said, v-cards—aka virginity cards—are tangible in this universe, sort of like intimate trophies or achievements. GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! ;3**

**The Dark Descent **

The only source of light in the passageway came from Princess Zelda's lantern in feeble contest against its overwhelming opposition, the dark… my equal. The darkness engulfed the little light, toying with it, amused by its beauty and fragility.

Aside from the occasional guard to avoid, Hyrule Castle was satisfyingly easy to penetrate. Zelda knew her way; she has obviously done this before. Before I could verbally inquire—given my curiosity—we arrived at Zelda's personal chamber. With a quick glance over her shoulder to verify there were no nearby patrolling Hyrulean soldiers, the princess revealed a key bearing the mark of the royal family.

"Allow me…" With a smirk I offered my assistance. The princess, to my pleasurable surprise, obliged, with merely a dangerously enticing, curious, and innocent visual inspection of my intentions.

After pushing the heavy door out of our path, my eager survey of the room snagged briefly on an unmistakable green cap. I furrowed my brow, bottling my fury towards my notorious green counterpart, "Your majesty…," I paused as I simultaneously searched over the delicately furbished bedchamber and for the precise vocabulary with which to vocalize my inquiry. "If I may, what… events, shall we say… gave way to this evening's occurrence to transpire?"

Zelda bit her pale lip, having caught my note of one of Link's spare headwear. If she'd like, I would be more than happy to rid her of that eyesore. Fire comes to mind…

"Link…. he was my hero…. I loved him. Then one day I found the ranch girl Malon's scarf partially hidden amongst some of his items as I was tidying around my room. I'm certain it was hers because of the Bowser brooch, a perfect match to that of her father, Talon. I couldn't muster the courage to confront him about it. Instead I withheld my anguished wisdom from him, and I blamed his frequent absence on his arduous quests, but I knew that to only be partially true because-" Zelda was mid-sentence when I found my lips against her own, so suddenly it was as if the goddess of courage Farore herself had pushed me.

"….!" The princess froze in place, a victim to the power that is seemingly-halting time. I began to withdraw, seeing how wide her crystalline eyes were, as quickly as they were desperately searching my own hellish gaze.

Before I could fully recoil my sudden advance, Zelda leaned—almost lurched—back into my kiss, now instead causing my own eyes to grow as wide as hers had just been.

Quickly recovering, I deepened the kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth, being only reluctantly courteous with my fangs. Zelda enthusiastically mirrored my passion, reaching around the nape of my neck and drawing me closer. I allowed my hand, painted with black nail dye that matched the midnight velvet of my hair, to slowly descend Zelda's body.

Zelda abruptly broke the embrace by stepping back. "S-Shadow…. I…. Look," as if a product of the aether itself, Princess Zelda revealed a glossy, lustrous (and I do mean _lust_rous, *nosebleed*) rectangle, holding it preciously close against her heart.

Hnnng. No way. Zelda still had her v-card. In blatant disbelief and more than a touch of restraint, I managed to voice, "But I thought you and Link had for sure….?"

Zelda shook her head, becoming visibly uncomfortable, her normally ivory cheeks flushing as an influx of blood rushed through her delicate capillaries. How similar to my….. theoretical nosebleed, if you catch my drift.

My, my…. I licked my fangs, my slit pupils fully adjusted to the still-overwhelming darkness.

"How… delectable."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Finally an update! This can only mean that the stars have aligned and hell has frozen over, both at the same exact time. As always, I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Nor do I own Garry's Mod, which is what I used to make my thumbnail image. **

**The Devil Within**

Zelda's eyes had finally adjusted in the darkness of the room, having taken much longer than my own. Yet, I could sense the darkness was more or less inconsequential to her fully dilated pupils. She was focused on me, like prey that had become morbidly curious in the presence of an impending predator.

Taking a tentative step toward me, the princess betrayed a glance toward her predictably well-made bed, adorned with an elaborate headrest depicting the crest of the royal family. This crest, of course, depicted the Triforce held aloft by an ancient guardian bird known as a Loftwing.

Acknowledging her cautious advance, I closed what little distance was between us, steering our enfoldment toward the bed and subsequently the looming engraved Triforce, serving as a beacon of desire, as if the goddesses themselves offered such joint temptation. I rekindled our kiss, barely acknowledging the comfort of the silken wares the bed had to offer.

Breaking our lips' embrace, Zelda exposed her neck, closing her eyes in anticipation. As I descended, slowly skinning her neck with my tongue, I tested her absolute threshold with an occasional fang. I gradually increased the frequency of my fangs until the sudden interruption of Zelda's almost desperate unbuttoning of my tunic redirected my attention.

Reflecting each other's concurrent motions, I slowly stripped her attire down to the bare essentials, pausing only briefly to relish the moment. Each layer of clothing's sole purpose in existing had reluctantly served to eclipse divine carnality. Once freed from such earthly bonds, the mortal goddess now fully-realized looked infinitely more vulnerable.

Seeing her so willingly submit to her beast of prey, fully surrendering her royal supremacy in return for capitulation intensified my overwhelming desire. My hunger must be satiated.

Starting with a passionate kiss, I worked my way down beginning from her lips, exploring with my tongue, teasing and lingering where I could detect she felt the most ardent. Time lost its meaning... . For all I knew it could have already been morning, the very essence of my being was so utterly enthralled in the moment.

"Shadow, please…. I can't wait anymore." Zelda bit her lower lip, her verbal articulation jerking me back into reality.

"Mmm…. Is that an order, your majesty?" Which, of course, meant 'beg me.'

The princess leaned in, a hairsbreadth from my ear, and whispered, "I want you inside me."

I tensed, almost losing it right then. That should do it.

With deteriorating restraint, I entered her ever-so-slightly trembling frame, causing her to arch and release a slight gasp. Leaning in, I captured her gasp, syncing our lips and further muting audibility. I was her poison; yet my potency was a double-edged blade, as I was simply intoxicated with her. Hooking her feet around my ankles, the princess pulled me closer in, a testament to her physical compliance.

The damned and the divine must surely be the culmination of forbidden passion. This realization could only serve to intensify my lust for this sinful pleasure. The most beautiful of angels always seem to fall to their perdition, this particular one consumed by mortal lasciviousness.

With ferocity equivalent to that of a wolf domineering over its victim, I growled abreast her delicate, pointed ear, "You're mine."


End file.
